Rab och hans vänner
Av JOHN BROWN 500px|center EN gång för trettiofyra år sedan kom Bob Ainslie och jag gående längs Infirmary Street på väg hem från skolan med armarna lindade om varandra och huvudena ihop som pojkar och älskande par har för sed. När vi hade kommit upp för backen och tog av åt norr fick vi syn på en folksamling vid Trons kyrka. »Hundar som slåss», skrek Bob och satte iväg som skjuten ur en kanon, och jag efter förstås; under vägen bad vi nära på till Gud bägge, att det inte skulle vara över, förrän vi hann fram. Men är inte det pojkars natur, för att inte säga människans? Önskar vi inte alla, att det skall brinna, tills vi hinner få se det, när det är eldsvåda någonstans? Hundar tycker om att slåss (Gamle Isak säger att de »likar te slåss») och det med allt skäl. Och pojkar är inte grymma, därför att de tycker om att se på, när det slåss. De får se tre av hundens och människans kardinaldygder - mod, uthållighet och skicklighet i intensiv verksamhet. Det är något helt annat än att ha sin lust i att tussa ihop hundar, hetsa dem på varandra och göra sig vinst på deras kamplust. En pojke av rätta sorten, han må vara aldrig så förtjust ratt se hundar slåss, föraktar och avskyr allt sådant, men här skulle han ha sprungit med oss så fort benens burit honom. Det är naturligt — och alls inget drag av ondska hos pojkar och vuxna, män att vara intresserade av att se intensiva krafter i verksamhet. Kanske någon nyfiken och oerfaren läsarinna önskar veta, hur en enda blick sade Bob, att ett hundslagsmål pågick? Han såg inte, och kunde inte se, hundarna som slogs; det var, en blixtsnabb slutledning längs en kort beviskedja. En folksamling kring ett par hundar som slåss är alltid till största delen maskulin; med en eller annan upprörd kvinna vilt flaxande i periferin, medan hon går löst på »odjuren», som hon kallar dem, med näbbar och klor. Den är vidare en ringformig, kompakt, rörlig och centripetal skock med huvuden och blickar vända inåt och nedåt mot en enda gemensam brännpunkt. Nå, Bob och jag är framme och finner att slagsmålet är i full gång. En vit, renrasig liten bullterrier är i full färd med att strypa en stor fårhund, ovan vid dylika nappatag men inte att leka med. Det tas hårda. tag. Den lille går vetenskapligt tillväga och arbetar i stor stil, medan hans lantlige motståndare kämpar vilt men med största mod och de skarpaste tänder. Ras och teknik tog emellertid snart ut sin rätt; »Stridstuppen», som den brådmogne Bob kallade honom, åt sig upp mot halsen och högg det avgörande bettet i stackars Yarrows strupe, så att denne sjönk ihop och bara låg och flämtade, och alla kunde se att det var ute med honom. Hans husbonde, en stor och grov, vacker, brunbränd, ung fåraherde från Tweedsmuir, skulle gärna ha velat slå till någon, om han hade fått tillfälle, ja, skulle »dricka upp Esil eller äta upp en krokodil» med för den delen. Det var ingen ide att försöka sparka terriern, då bet han sig fast ännu värre bara. Många var de förslag, som ivriga röster skrek ut för att få ett slut på kampen. »Slå vatten på dem!» skrek man, men det fanns inget på platsen, fastän alla de som skrek på vatten kunde ha hämtat i brunnen vid Blackfriar Wynd, om de hade velat omaka sig. »Bit honom i svansen!» skrek någon, och en korpulent, välmenande men virrig medelålders herre, som visade större iver än klokhet, lyckades efter vissa svårigheter att få in Yarrows yviga svansspets i mun och bet till allt vad han orkade. Men det blev för mycket för den unge, hårt prövade herden, som svettades svårt. Med hela det stora ansiktet skinande av glädje tilldelade han vår korpulente vän ett fruktansvärt käkslag, så att denne stöp i backen som en klubbad oxe. »Stridstuppen» släpper inte sitt tag och döden är inte långt borta. »Snus, en pris snus!» yttrade lugnt en ung sprätt med monokel. »Snus, har man hört!» brummade den vreda hopen och blängde indignerat. »Snus, är det ingen som har lite snus», sade den unge sprätten ånyo men mer uppfordrande denna gång, varpå flera snusdosor framräcktes. Ur en av dem, vilken gått kunde ha varit med vid Culloden, tog han en nypa, ställde sig på knä och förde den till »Stridstuppens» nos. Fysiologins och snusets lagar hade sin gång, »Stridstuppen» nyser och Yarrow är fri. Den unge herden stegar iväg med Yarrow i sina armar, tröstande och ömkande. Men bullterrierns blod har kommit i svallning och själen är otillfredsställd. Han ger sig på första hund han möter, men vid upptäckten att hon inte är någon hund — i ordets homeriska betydelse, gör han ett slags kort avbön och rusar vidare. Pojkarna, med Bob och mig i spetsen, sätter efter honom.. Först springer han nedför Niddry Street, med rackartyg i sinnet, och så skjuter han iväg som en pil uppför Cowgate, medan Bob och jag kommer flåsande efter med vårt följe. Där — under South Bridges enda brovalv — möter han en jättedogg, som kommer spatserande mitt på vägen liksom med händerna i byxfickorna; han är gammal, gråstrimmig, stor som en mindre höglandstjur och det shakespeareska halsskinnet slänger på honom när han går. »Stridstuppen» styr rätt ned på doggen och hänger sig fast i strupen på honom. Till vår stora förvåning gör den store ingenting utan står stilla där han står, håller upp huvudet och tjuter, ja, just tjuter — ett långt, sorgset, förebrående tjut. Hur hänger det här ihop? I nästa ögonblick har Bob och jag hunnit fram. Han har munkorg! Myndigheterna hade påbjudit att alla lösa hundar skulle förses med munkorg och doggens husbonde, som främst sett till att det skulle bli starkt och billigt, hade omslutit hans väldiga käftar med en hemgjord historia av ett gammalt hindertyg. Doggen hade öppnat gapet så långt det gick; läpparna drogs upp i raseri — ett slags hemskt grin; tänderna blänkte — huggfärdiga — inne i det svarta gapet, nosremmen spänd som en bågsträng, hela kroppen stel av häpnad och harm; och så tjutet, varmed han frågade de kringstående: Har ni någonsin sett på maken? Han såg ut som en staty av Vreden och Förvåningen, en staty i grå granit. 300px|right Det hade snart bildats en folksamling omkring dem. »Stridstuppen» hängde kvar i strupen. »Hit med- en kniv», ropade Bob, varpå en skolflicka gav honom sin, den där sorten, ni vet, som är snedslipad mot eggen och alltid vass som en skalpell. Jag satte eggen mot nosremmen, som sprang itu så fort stålet rörde vid den, och så — ett häftigt kast med det väldiga huvudet; det står som en smutsig sky kring nosen men inte ett ljud hörs — och den kvicktänkte lille vildbasaren faller livlös till marken. En högtidlig tystnad sänker sig över de kringstående; detta var mer än någon av oss hade räknat med. Jag vände på den lilla krabaten och såg att han var stendöd. Doggen hade tagit honom över ryggbastet och knäckt ryggraden på honom som på en råtta. Han stod och såg ned på sitt offer nu, blidkad, skamsen och häpen; så nosade han över hela kroppen på honom, stirrade på honom och vände sig om slagen av en plötslig tanke och travade iväg. Bob lyfte upp den döda hunden och sade: »John, vi tar och begraver honom efter teet.» »Ja», svarade jag och rusade iväg efter doggen. Han höll god fart uppför Cowgate, han hade tydligen glömt något, vek in på Candlemaker Row och stannade utanför Harrow Inn. Där stod en hästkärra färdig att köra iväg, och en mager, svartmuskig, otålig liten karl med klipskt utseende stod med handen på hästens gråa manke och såg sig förargat omkring efter något. »Rab, din tjuvstryker», sade han och måttade en spark åt min store vän, som förskräckt kröp ihop, innan han — medan han höll ögonen på sin husbonde och mera smidigt än värdigt undvek den tunga skon — slank in under kärran, slokörad och med det lilla till svans han hade mellan benen. Vilken man det där måste vara tänkte jag, för vilken min stora hjälte tar till harvärjan. Då åkaren såg munkorgen hänga och slänga lös med avskuren nosrem, berättade jag ivrigt historien för honom, vilken Bob och jag alltid har tyckt och fortfarande tycker, att endast Homerus, Kung David eller Walter Scott vore värdiga att förtälja. Den barske lille mannen blidkades och nedlät sig att säga: »Rab, pojken min, stackare Rabbie», varvid den lilla stumpen till svans gick i vädret, öronen spetsades och ögonen fick glans igen. De två vännerna hade försonats. »Hoppla!» ropade han och gav Jess en snärt med piskan, och så åkte de iväg alla tre. Bob och jag begravde »Stridstuppen» samma kväll (det blev klent med tedrickningen) i trädgården till det hus, där han hörde hemma, Melville Street nr 17, under tystnad och högtidligt allvarlig. Och som vi levde i Iliaden på den tiden och hyllade trojanerna, som alla pojkar, kallade vi honom Hektor förstås. Sex år har gått — en lång tid för en pojke och en hund. Bob Ainslie är ute i fält och jag studerar medicin och praktiserar vid Minto House Hospital. Jag såg Rab nästan varje vecka och vi hade många förtroliga stunder tillsammans. Jag fann vägen till hans hjärta genom att ofta klia honom bakom öronen och ge honom ett och annat ben. När jag inte lade märke till honom, brukade han ställa sig mitt framför mig och stå och vifta med sin lilla svansstump och titta upp med huvudet på sned. Hans husbonde såg jag också emellanåt. Han brukade kalla mig »Herr John» men var lakonisk som den värsta spartan. En vacker oktoberkväll fick jag se grinden stå öppen, när jag lämnade sjukhuset, och in kommer Rab spatserande i sin lediga flanörstil. Han såg ut som om han rådde om hela stället, som Wellington intågande i en erövrad stad, där atmosfären är mättad av seger och fred. Efter honom kom den gamla grånade märren med kärran och i den satt en kvinna omsorgsfullt påpälsad, medan åkaren ledde hästen vid tygeln och oroligt såg sig om på henne. När James (han hette nämligen James Noble) fick se mig gjorde han en kort, grotesk bugning och sade: »Herr John, det här är gumman, hon har fått ont åt bröstet — nån bålde efter vad en kan förstå.» Vid det laget kunde jag se kvinnans ansikte. Hon satt på en halmsäck insvept i mannens filt och med hans kappa, prydd med stora blanka metallknappar, över benen. Jag har aldrig sett ett sådant oförglömligt ansikte — blekt, allvarligt, ensamt (1), vekt, vackert, men inte alls vad vi kallar förnämt. Hon såg ut att vara sextio år och hade en snövit bindmössa med svart sidenband på huvudet. Hennes släta, silvervita hår framhävde de mörkgrå ögonen — ögon som man blott ser två eller tre gånger i sitt liv, fyllda av lidande men också av dess övervinnande. Hon hade fina, (2) mörka ögonbryn och munnen var bestämd, tålig och förnöjsam, vilket få munnar är. Jag har som sagt aldrig sett ett vackrare ansikte eller så stillnat i tillkämpad frid. »Ailie», sade James, »det här är herr John, unga doktorn, Rabs vän, du vet. Vi har ofta talat om doktorn si». Hon log och gjorde en rörelse men sade ingenting. Och så gjorde hon sig beredd att stiga ned från kärran i det hon lade av sig filten och reste sig. Kung Salomo i all sin prakt, hade han räckt drottningen av Saba en hand och hjälpt henne ned från vagnen utanför sitt palats, hade inte kunnat göra det mer utsökt, chevalereskt och kärleksfullt än vad åkaren James gjorde, när han lyfte ner sin hustru. Kontrasten mellan hans svartmuskiga, väderbitna, klipska, jordiska ansikte och hennes bleka, stilla, förandligade ansikte var underbar. Rab såg på orolig och förbryllad men redo till vad som helst, om det skulle påkallas — om det så vore att bita ihjäl sköterskan, portvakten eller till och med mig. Ailie och han tycktes vara väldigt goda vänner. »Ja, doktorn, som ja sa te'n nyss, så har hon fått någe' lett åt bröste', om han skulle ta och titta på't ett slag kanske.» 1) Det är inte lätt att beskriva detta utseende med ett enda ord; det förtalte om hur mycket hon hade fått gå i ensamheten under sitt liv. 2) Dock svarta ögonbryn, så säger man, skall vara något vackert, om de icke för tjocka äro; blott en liten, rand, en fin nytändning liksom penslad dit. En Vintersaga. Vi gick in i mottagningsrummet alla fyra. Rab bister och komisk, villig att vara lycklig och tillitsfull, om anledning gavs, men också motsatsen om det ville sig så. Ailie satte sig, knäppte upp klänningen i halsen och visade mig — utan ett ord högra bröstet. Jag tittade på det och undersökte det, medan hon och James såg på, och Rab i sin tur betraktade oss alla tre. Vad kunde jag- säga? Detta bröst, en gång så mjukt och runt, så vitt och skönt, så flödande och givmilt, så »rikt välsignat med hulda livets gåvor», var nu hårt som sten, medelpunkten för en ohygglig smärta, som kom detta bleka ansikte med de klara, milda, grå ögonen och den blida, bestämda munnen att spegla gränslöst men betvingat lidande. Varför hade denna goda och vänliga, blida och försynta kvinna, så ren och älsklig, av Gud dömts att bära en sådan börda? Jag lät henne inta sängen. »Får Rab och jag vänta?» frågade James. »Ja, ni får det, och. Rab med om han håller sig i skinnet.» »Jag skall nog hålla efter honom, doktorn.» Och så slank det trogna djuret med in. Jag önskar att ni hade kunnat se honom. Det finns inte sådana hundar numera; han tillhörde en utdöd ras. Han var, som jag tidigare sagt, strimmig och grå som granit, strävhårig och kortsnaggad som ett lejon, satt och massiv i kroppen som en liten tjur — ett slags komprimerad Herkules i hundskepnad. Han måste ha vägt åtminstone fyrtio kilo. Huvudet var tungt och brett, den korta, tvära nosen kolsvart och gapet svartare än den svartaste natt, med en ensam tand eller två — allt vad han hade kvar — glimmande i käftarnas mörker. Huvudet bar ärr efter otaliga sår, en veterans minnen från duster på otaliga slagfält; ena ögat var borta och ena örat saknades i lika hög grad som på ärkebiskop Leightons far. Det återstående ögat såg för två, och strax ovanför — och i ständig förbindelse med det — satt en ömklig skinntrasa, som en gång hade varit ett öra och nu jämt och ständigt vecklade ut sig som en gammal fana. Och så den där lilla svansstumpen, omkring en tum lång, om man nu kan kalla något långt, som är lika brett som långt. Den spontana rörligheten hos denna svansstump var mycket lustig och överraskande, och dess uttrycksfulla vinkar och blinkar och det intima samspelet mellan ögat, örat och svansen var av sällsammaste och kvickaste slag. Rob ägde de stora och starkas värdighet och naturlighet. Och han, som kämpat sig fram den långa vägen till absolut herravälde, var på sitt sätt en lika kraftfull gestalt som Julius Caesar eller Wellington, och han ägde det allvar(1), som utmärker alla stora kämpar. Alla har vi någon gång observerat likheten mellan vissa människor och vissa djur samt mellan människor och vissa hundar. Nu kunde jag för min del aldrig se på Rab utan att tänka på den store baptistpredikanten Andrew Fuller(2). Samma stora, tunga, hotfulla, dystra, ärliga kämpaansikte, samma djupa, forskande ögon, samma blick, lik en slumrande åskvigg, men ändå vaken — en hund och en människa, som inte var att leka med någondera. 1) En skogvaktare från Höglandet sade en gång, när man frågade honom, varför en viss terrier av sällsynt mod var så mycket högtidligare än de andra hundarna: »Jo, ser herrn, livet är fullt av bekymmer för honom — han får aldrig nog av slagsmål se.» 2) Fuller var i yngre år, när han ännu var bondpojke i Soham, berömd som slagskämpe; inte bråkig, men inte utan »den bistra njutning» en stark och modig karl känner när han får göra bruk av sina kroppskraf ter. Dr Charles Stewart från Dunearn, vars sällsynta begåvning och framstående egenskaper som läkare, präst, humanist och gentleman endast lever kvar i minnet hos det fåtal, som kände och överlevde honom, berättade gärna att Fuller ofta brukade tala om, att han, när han stod i predikstolen och fick se en stor och stark karl komma uppför kyrkgången, instinktivt brukade sträcka på sig, mäta sin inbillade motståndare med blicken och bestämma vilken taktik han skulle använda, alltunder det händerna knöt sig och gjorde ansatser att inta gardeställning. Han måste ha haft dynamit i nävarna, om han boxades lika bra som han predikade, och ha varit vad »The Fancy» kallar »en otrevlig figur». 300px|left Nästa dag undersöktes Ailie av min lärare, den store kirurgen. Det kunde inte råda något tvivel om att kräftsvulsten skulle döda henne — och det snart. Den kunde tas bort — och kom kanske aldrig tillbaks sedan — det skulle ge henne snabb lättnad — hon borde låta operera sig. Hon neg, såg på James och sade: »När då?» »I morgon», svarade den vänlige läkaren, som var en fåmäld man. Han och James och Rab och jag drog oss tillbaka. Jag lade märke till att makarna inte sade många ord till varandra utan ändå tycktes ana allting som rörde sig inom den andre. Klockan tolv följande dag kom kandidaterna in och skyndade uppför stora trappan. På den välbekanta svarta anslagstavlan en trappa upp satt en papperslapp fäst med munlack, och rester av gammalt munlack satt ännu kvar bredvid. På papperslappen stod det : »Operation i dag — J. B.». Ungdomarna tövade inte att springa upp för att få en bra plats och strömmade in i salen under högljutt prat och livligt intresse. »Vad är det för fall?» »Vilken sida är det på?» Kalla dem inte hjärtlösa; de är varken bättre eller sämre än vi andra; de måste komma över yrkets känslomoment och ägna sig åt sin rätta uppgift. Hos dem avtar medlidandet — som känsla, sinnesrörelse — i det att det ändas i sig självt eller i bästa fall i tårar och en lång suck, medan medlidandet som drivkraft tilltar och vinner i styrka och målmedvetenhet. Det är tur för den arma människan att det är så. 300px|right Operationssalen är fylld av folk; man pratar och skämtar under glam och stoj som ungdomar brukar. Kirurgen med sin stab av medhjälpare har kommit. Nu kommer Ailie. En enda blick på henne dämpar och tystar de ivriga studenterna. Denna vackra gumma blir för mycket för dem; de sätter sig, alldeles tysta och stilla, och följer henne oavvänt med blicken. Dessa ohyvlade pojkar känner kraften av hennes personlighet. Hon går raskt in men utan brådska, med bindmössan på huvudet, schal, kort, vit bomullsklänning, underkjol av svart bombasin, som låter hennes vita ullstrumpor skymta fram. Efter henne kom James med Rab. James satte sig i bakgrunden och höll Rabs stora, ädla huvud i knät. Rab såg förbryllad och farlig ut, hans enda öra spetsades i ett och slaknade lika fort igen. Ailie steg upp på en pall och lade sig på operationsbordet såsom hennes vän läkaren anvisade, henne, slätade till kjolen, gav James en blick, slöt ögonen, stödde sig mot mig och tog min hand. Operationen tog sin början genast. Den gick ovillkorligen långsamt, och kloroformen — en av de bästa gåvor Gud har gett sina lidande barn - var då okänd. Läkaren arbetade; det bleka ansiktet röjde den olidliga smärtan men inget ljud kom över läpparna. En svår strid utkämpades i Rabs själ. Han såg att något ovanligt pågick, att blod flöt från hans, matte och att hon plågades. Hans tilltygade öra, stod rätt upp, enträget bedjande; han morrade och gav då och då till ett skarpt, otåligt skall. Han skulle gärna ha velat ta itu med den där läkaren. Men James höll honom fast och gav honom en arg bläng emellanåt och en antydan om en eventuell spark. Och väl var det, att han hade Rab att tänka på, för det höll ögonen och tankarna borta från Ailie. Operationen är över. Hon är förbunden, stiger varsamt och snällt ned från bordet, ser sig om. efter James. Sedan vänder hon sig mot läkaren och studenterna och niger och ber med klar, låg röst om ursäkt, om hon har uppfört sig illa. Studenterna — och vi andra — grät som barn. Läkaren svepte om henne ordentligt, och så gick Ailie till sitt rum stödd av mig och James och med Rab hack i häl. Vi lade henne till sängs. James tog av sig sina grova skor, fullspikade med nubb under sulorna och förstärkta med både tå- och bakhättor, och ställde dem aktsamt under bordet i det han sade: »Jo, herr John, jag kan inte med tockna konstiga kroppar som hanses sköterskor. Jag ska sköta om'na själver och tassa omkring i strompan som en katta.» Och så blev det. Händig och duktig, flink och öm som någon kvinna var denne raske, självsäkre, lille man med sina grova händer och sitt garvade skinn. All medicin gav han henne själv. Sällan sov han och ofta såg jag hans små klipska ögon lysa i mörkret, fästade på henne som låg i sängen. Som förut talade de föga med varandra. Rab uppförde sig hyggligt, och rörde sig ej ur fläcken för att visa hur snäll och beskedlig han kunde vara, men i sömnen lät han oss veta emellanåt, att han just höll på och förintade en motståndare. Han tog en promenad med mig varje dag, vanligtvis till Candlemaker Row; men han var dyster och fridsam, avböjde att störta sig i batalj, fastän en del lämpliga tillfällen erbjöd sig, och underkastade sig faktiskt åtskilliga skymfer. Han var alltid redo att vända om, skynda sig tillbaka, sprang med raska språng uppför trappan och gick raka vägen till hennes dörr. Jess, den gamla märren, hade skickats iväg till Howgate tillsammans med kärran, som var märkt av många års åkturer i ur och skur. Utan tvivel hade hon sina egna, oklara funderingar och undrade säkerligen i sitt stilla sinne, var Rab och husbonden höll till och varför hon — mot allt skick och bruk — hade fått ledigt från både landsväg och fora. De första dagarna gick Ailies tillfrisknande bra. Såret läktes utan varbildning, ty »våran Ailie har allt bra fint skinn te varas», som James sade. Studenterna infann sig tysta och bekymrade och ställde sig runt sängen. Hon sade att hon tyckte om att se deras unga, ärliga ansikten. Läkaren tvättade och förband såret, medan han talade till henne på sitt ordkarga, vänliga sätt, ömkande henne med blicken, under det att Rab och James höll sig bakom de övriga. Rab var försonligt. stämd och till och med hjärtlig nu och hade klart för sig, att ännu så länge behövde man inte sätta tänderna i någon, men, men; som man kan förstå, semper paratus. Så långt var allt väl. Men fyra dagar efter operationen fick min patient plötsligt täta frossbrytningar, »ristningar», som hon kallade det. Jag såg henne strax efteråt. Ögonen glänste onaturligt och på kinderna var röda fläckar; hon var rolös och skämdes därför. Jämvikten hade rubbats och det onda satte till. En mörk rodnad röjde hemligheten, när jag tittade på såret. Pulsen var snabb, andhämtningen kort och flämtande; hon var inte sig själv, som hon sade, och var förargad över sin rolöshet. Vi gjorde vad vi kunde. James styrde om allt själv, var med överallt, aldrig i vägen men alltid till hands. Rab kröp ihop under bordet i en mörk vrå och låg orörlig, utom ögat som följde var och en. Ailie blev sämre, började yra så smått, var mera obehärskad mot James, häftig och skarp ibland. Han blev förtretad och sade: »Så där har hon aldrig varit förr, nej aldrig.» Tidvis visste hon att det var något galet åt huvudet och bad oss alltid om ursäkt då, den kära, goda gumman. Sedan satte febern in häftigare, så att hon yrade utan uppehåll. Hjärnan gav efter och så följde ett förfärande skådespel. The intellectual power, through words and things, went sounding on its dim and perilous way; Hon sjöng stumpar av gamla visor och psalmer, kom plötsligt av sig och blandade ihop Davids psalmer och hans Sons och Herres ännu heligare ord med allehanda ballader och simpla slagdängor. Aldrig har jag sett något mera gripande eller i viss mening mer sällsamt skönt än vad jag nu bevittnade. Hennes spruckna, innerliga, skotska stämma, de orediga, förvirrade tankarna och plötsliga infallen, det hämmade målföret, den farligt glänsande blicken; än några yra och förflugna ord, än något hushållsbestyr, än en replik till James, än namnen på några avlidna släktingar och vänner, än ett häftigt »Rab», uttalat med kallt främmande röst, varpå han far upp, ser förvånad ut och slinker bort i hörnet igen, som om det vore hans fel på något sätt, eller som om han hade drömt att någon hade ropat på honom; så många andra ivriga frågor och heta böner, som varken James eller jag blev kloka på, men som hon tycktes sätta allt sitt hopp till, varefter hon sjönk tillbaka mot kudden igen oförstådd. Det var mycket sorgligt det hela men inte sorgligare än mycket annat, som inte kallas sorgligt. James irrade omkring som en osalig ande, olycklig och nedstämd men i full verksamhet och noggrann som alltid. När hon slutade yra för en stund, läste han små stycken ur Psaltaren för henne, och prosa och vers, vilka senare han halvsjöng på sitt sträva och allvarsamma sätt; visade stor förmåga att finna de rätta och passande orden, tog det som en man och kallade henne smeksamt sin »egen lilla Ailie», »min lilla gumma» och »min granna lilla tös». Slutet nalkades, den gyllene skålen höll på att slås sönder, silversnöret rycktes hastigt bort — animula, blandula, vagula, hospes, comesque stod i begrepp att fly. Kroppen och själen - varandras följeslagare i sextio år — höll på att skiljas och ta farväl av varandra. Hon vandrade genom den dödsskuggans dal, som vi alla måste igenom en gång, och likväl var hon inte ensam, ty vi visste vems käpp och stav som tröstade henne. 500px|center En natt hade hon tystnat och, som vi hoppades, fallit i sömn. Ögonen var slutna. Vi skruvade ned lampan och satt och såg på henne. Plötsligt satte hon sig upp i sängen och tog ett nattlinne, som låg hoprullat på filten, och tryckte det ivrigt mot bröstet - på högra sidan. Vi såg ögonen lysa på henne av en förvånansvärd glädje och ömhet, medan hon böjde sig fram över sitt bylte. Hon höll det som en kvinna håller sitt diande barn, drog otåligt isär nattdräkten över bröstet och höll det tätt tryckt intill sig, böjd över det, under det att hon jollrade med det som med ett barn, som modern tröstar och som dias lugnad och belåten. Det var en gripande och sällsam syn att se hennes tynande, döende blick, skarp och ändå skum att se hennes ofantliga kärlek. —Bevare mig väl, jämrade sig James och gav sig över. Och sedan vaggade hon fram och tillbaka som för att vyssja byltet till sömns och slösade sin gränslösa kärlek och ömhet på det. »Gud hjälpe mig, doktorn, sannerligen tror hon inte att det är barnet!» »Vilket barn?» »Vårat barn, det enda vi haft, vår lilla Mysie, som har gått hem till Herren, det var förti år se'n och mer till.» Det var tydligen sant. Smärtan i bröstet med sitt enträgna budskap till en oredig och sönderfallande hjärna misstyddes och missuppfattades; den förde tanken till ett överfyllt bröst, som värker av mjölk, och därifrån till barnet; så var de tillsammans ännu en gång och hon höll sin egen lilla Mysie i famn. Slutet var nära, hon hade inte långt kvar nu. Feberyran lämnade henne, men hon var »rent tosig» som hon själv viskade; detta yttrande var en sista ljusblixt före det slutliga mörkret. Efter att ha legat stilla en stund med slutna ögon, sade hon: »James!» Han kom fram och ställde sig vid sängen, varpå hon slog upp de lugna, klara, vackra ögonen och gav honom en lång blick, vände sig vänligt men hastigt mot mig, tittade efter Rab men kunde inte se honom och vände sig så till sin man igen, som om hon aldrig skulle höra upp att se, slöt ögonen och lade sig till ro. Hon låg så en stund och andades med korta, hastiga andetag och avled så lugnt och stilla, att James på sitt gammalmodiga sätt höll en spegel framför munnen på henne, när vi trodde att hon hade gått bort. Efter en lång stund röjde sig andedräkten i en liten imfläck, som försvann utan att återvända och lämnade det blanka, klara spegeldunklet utan minsta fläck. »Ty vad är edert liv? En rök ären I, som synes en liten stund, men sedan försvinner.» Under hela denna tid hade Rab legat orörlig och klarvaken. Han kom fram och ställde sig bredvid oss. Ailies hand, som James hade hållit i sin, hängde slapp, vätt av hans tårar. Rab slickade den tillgivet, såg på henne och återvände sedan till sin plats under bordet. James och jag satt, jag vet inte hur länge, men antagligen en rätt lång stund, utan att säga ett ord. Plötsligt for han upp och gick fram till bordet, drog fram skorna med högra pek- och långfingrarna och satte dem på sig, varvid han slet av ett av kängsnörena och ilsket muttrade: »Någet sådant har aldrig hänt mig förr.» Jag tror mycket väl att det var första gången, och sista också. »Rab», sade han barskt och pekade med tummen mot fotändan av sängen. Rab hoppade upp och lade sig på filten vänd mot den döda. »Herr John väntar väl tills jag kommer igen», sade åkaren och försvann ut i mörkret och klampade nedför trappan med sina grova kängor. Jag sprang fram till fönstret; där var han, allaredan runt husknuten och på väg ut genom grinden som en flyende skugga. Jag kände mig orolig för honom, och ändå inte orolig, så jag satte mig bredvid Rab; eftersom jag var uttröttad somnade jag. Jag vaknade av ett plötsligt buller utanför. Det var i november och det hade fallit mycket snö. Rab befann sig in statu quo. Han hörde bullret han också och kände tydligen igen det men rörde inte en muskel. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och där vid grinden stod James med kärran i den skumma dagern — solen hade inte gått upp ännu — medan svetten ångade om henne. Det hade inte gått tre timmar sedan han gav sig iväg; han måste ha ilat ut till Howgate vem vet hur ? — hela nio miles därifrån, spänt för Jess och kört den förvånade hästen in till stan i fyrsprång. Han hade en bunt filtar med sig och svetten dröp om honom. Han nickade åt mig och bredde ut två rena filtar på golvet med »A. G. 1794» broderat i hörnen med rött garn. De stora bokstäverna var Alison Graemes initialer; James har kanske stått utanför och sett in genom fönstret — själv osedd men ändå i hennes tankar — när han var trött och genomsur, och har kanhända efter en långa vandring över bergen sett henne sitta framför brasan, »i nattens tysta timmar», och brodera sitt namn på filtarna åt sin egen James. Han gjorde ett tecken åt Rab att hoppa ned, lyfte upp sin maka och lade henne på filtarna och svepte in henne omsorgsfullt utan att täcka över ansiktet; sedan tog han henne i sina armar, nickade kort åt mig igen och såg beslutsam men ytterligt olycklig ut när han stegade ut i korridoren och gick nerför trappan med sin börda följd av Rab. Jag följde efter med ett ljus för att lysa honom, men han behövde det inte. Jag följde med ut och gick som en annan fåne med mitt ljus i handen i den vindstilla, frostkalla gryningen; vi var snart framme vid grinden. Jag kunde ha hjälpt honom, men jag såg, att han inte skulle ha tålt någon främmande inblandning, och han var stark och behövde ingen hjälp. Han lade henne i kärran lika ömt och varsamt som han hade lyft ned henne för tio dagar sedan — lika ömt som när han första gången tog henne i famn, medan hon ännu blott var »A. G.» — ordnade till filtarna men lämnade det sköna, slutna ansiktet bart vänt mot Guds klara himmel; sedan tog han Jess vid betslet och gav sig av. Mig lade han inte märke till och inte Rab heller, som höll uppsikt över de andra från sin plats bakom kärran. Jag stod kvar tills de hade passerat genom läroverkets långa skugga och svängt in på Nicolson Street. Jag hörde den morgontidiga kärran rulla genom gatorna; ibland dog bullret bort men tog vid igen efter en stund. Jag gick in igen och såg för mig, hur de tre nu knogade uppför backarna vid Libberton Brae, hur de sedan följde vägen över heden vid Roslin Muir, medan solens första strålar förgyllde Pentlandbergens toppar och kom dem att - likna gloende spöken; sedan ner för berget och genom skogen vid Auchindinny, förbi »det spökande Woodhouselee». Och när den nya dagen kom svepande uppför de kala bergen vid Lammermuirs och stod på tröskeln till James egen stuga, skulle de stanna och James ta fram nyckeln, lyfta upp Ailie igen och bära in henne och lägga henne på sängen; och så när han hade varit ute och satt in Jess i stallet, skulle han gå tillbaks in igen med Rab och stänga dörren efter sig. Grannarna följde kistan till graven när James begravde sin hustru, och Rab övervakade sorgeakten på avstånd. Det låg snö på marken, så att det svarta, ojämna hålet måtte ha sett underligt ut i det tjocka, bländvita snötäcket. James skötte om allting själv i huset sedan blev han plötsligt sjuk och lade sig till sängs, var medvetslös när doktorn kom och dog strax efter. Det gick ett slags smygande feber i byn, och hans sömnlöshet, överansträngning och djupa bedrövelse gjorde honom mottaglig för den. Det var inte svårt att öppna graven igen. Ett nytt snöfall hade återigen svept in allting i ett mjukt, vitt täcke. Rab såg på ännu en gång och smet sedan hem till stallet. Men hur gick det med Rab? Jag frågade efter honom nästa vecka hos den nye åkaren, som hade fått överta James gamla kundkrets och nu var ägare till Jess och kärran. »Hur står det till med Rab?» Han försökte snoppa av mig och sade ganska ohövligt : »Vad har ni med hund att göra?» Jag lät mig emellertid inte avspisas så lätt. »Var är Rab någonstans?» Han blev röd i ansiktet, rev sig förläget i håret och sade: »Det är så att hund är döer.» »Död! Vad dog han då av?» »Ja, se, han dog inte precis, han ble' slajen ihjäl», svarade han och blev ännu rödare i ansiktet... »Jag vart nödder te å slå in skallen på'an med en drejare, han var som förgjorder, hund. Han låg i spilta hos märra och ville inte komme fram. Jag fresta'n med kål och kött, men han ville inte si åt'et, men hindra' mig att ge hästkraken foder och hölls med å morre och hugge mig i skånkerna. Jag var inte pigg på å göre åv me'an, för de fanns inte maken te hund om en så sökte ända borta mot Thornhill — men det var min sju ingen annan råd.» Jag trodde honom. Ett passande slut för Rab, en bråd och säker död. Varför skulle han hålla fred och uppföra sig hyggligt, när han varken hade tänder eller vänner kvar? Han begravdes i bergssluttningen, nära bäcken, medan byns barn — hans lekkamrater, som brukade ta sig stora friheter med honom och sitta på hans digra kropp, när han låg och slumrade i solen på farstukvisten — på avstånd bevittnade den högtidliga akten. 500px|center Övers.: Björn Petrén Ill.: Rita Rapp. Kategori: John Brown Kategori: Drama Kategori: Djur